unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arend
Why do you put useless people on the list??? Max2 wanted people, Peachs, and cookies do not play basketball. Morton died, and rats can't play basketball either!!! STOP. we alreaddy have WAY to many people, and you say your an announer, Ditto appears, and, and, just STOP. Max2 OK. Arend Toad's not playable. Max2 I'm sorry. Arend It's OK. Grammar is what you need to practice. Max2 A An Drawn drawed Threw Throwed Do you get, like, Fs in Language Arts??? : In some cases, an should be used in stead of a''. When next word begins with a vowel sound, that is. E.g. ''an apple, a'' book. – 'Smiddle 18:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: Wiktionary also has verb conjugations for English. – '''Smiddle 19:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Arend, what language do you speak??? Max2 I have an idea... : Yeah, ideas! We could make some userboxes or something... great!1 – Smiddle 19:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) uh... I was thinkin' more of comparing the grammar in English, or (if he speaks Engish) "ArendLanguage" Max2 But... OK... ... you REALLY need to work on your grammer. Seirusly. Maby you should listen in Language Arts. Isyou 19:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) are you even reading these Arend??? Max2 I'm Dutch, but can speak many English words Arend well... OK, hold on... I know JUST the thing.... Max2 Giant Feild Why are there only 5 people on each team??? Max2 ther's supposed to be 7!! IT'S 5-ON-5 MODE! Arend uh... read the article. Nintend'oh Can't count, and there are 7 people on each team... Max2 no need for capsing. Lose the Stupid why'd you make Mario Hoops 5-on-5 really, well, serious??? Stupid games don't HAVE storylines!!! heck, they don't even have anything!!! Max2 You're making everything you edit serious. STOP. OK??? : It should be serious. Serious and funny at the same time. 19:25, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Ok than, where's the funny??? Max2 he's making it to... fan-based. go join Fantendo. Shrugbox Nice job. User stuff This is no longer allowed at UnMarioWiki due to this 17:39, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Pet Piplup Thanks, that looks cool. To: Arend - From: Carbon Fiber Man - Subject: #UnMarioAdmins Application I regret to inform you that your application to enter #UnMarioAdmins has been denied. Reasons: You are not a sysop, Bureaucrat, or Steward. You did not include a reason for why you should be allowed in - I know it was not required, but since you are not even a sysop, I would've liked to see an explanation of what you do for the wiki. You may appeal to this by performing the following steps: Leave a message in →my talk page←. Fill out the form again. Delete this message. You may delete this message at any time. Good luck and best regards. Sincerely, Carbon Fiber Man 04:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Mario Gamer Hey guess what Arend. Spark agreed to surrender. With the help of my nephew Ultimate Luigi Gamer, I WILL CONQUER FANTENDO!!!!!! AND YOU WILL BE BANNED!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do realize that I founded my own wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. So basically I DO HAVE ADMIN, BUROCRAT, AND SYSOP POWERS! Also Me and Ultimate Luigi Gamer had nothing to do with the accounts Ultimate Yoshi Gamer, Ultimate Wario Gamer, or Supreme Mario Gamer. Some troll probably created those accounts. It is possible to conquer the wiki. My minions will clear out the main page of Fantendo and replace it with a link that goes to the main page of my wiki. Then they will vandalize the profiles of Sysops and Admins on Fantendo such as Spark, Cobweb etc. Then I will promise more freedom and rights to IPs which will cause them to join my side and help vandalize Admin Profiles. Then Cobs and Spark will have no choice but TO SURRENDER! I'll be the Emperor of the Ultimate Interwiki Empire. Unrelated I haven't conversed with you in years! Mr. Guy (talk) 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have been doing fine. I retired from here on the first day of 2010, though. A new administrator was supposed to be in control a few months ago, but they haven't been around for a whole month. On another similar wiki I am on now, someone pointed out the current state of this wiki, and that is why I am here. Mr. Guy (talk) 18:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) UMG again Since my previous plan won't work. I have a new ultimate Guinness master plan to conquer fantendo. I Will send my minions to Bribe a Sysop on Fantendo with becoming an administrator on my wiki if they un-protect the main page so it can be cleared out and replaced with a link to the main page of my wiki. Then I will bribe wikia staff to allow IPs to contribute on Fantendo again. Then the Sysops will un-block me and promoted me to have Admin, Sysop, and BUROCRAT powers and become the Emperor. I WILL RULE FANTENDO BY FRIDAY!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Well I am a chemist and a spend time with my wife usually in the evening. I contribute on wiki's in my down time when either my wife or boss at work isn't looking. You say that you know some Troll's ACTING MORE MATURE THEN ME???? #I am NOT a troll! #You consider that guy who PRETENDED TO BE MARIO 52134 MORE MATURE THEN ME? I am much more mature and better behaved then that guy. #In fact I am more mature then YOU. I think that you are the same IP who told those stupid vulgar jokes in the Tim J and Larry articles. I saw those comments. #You consider your stupid jokes on the Tim J and Larry articles mature? #I am much more mature then Faker 3124 and much more mature then YOU. I know the truth. Degenetrator is a sockpuppet account that YOU MADE! #I yelled like that because I was angry because you called me STUPID! Megabones is a user on another wiki I contribute on called Super Mario Fanon Wiki. He was banned for vandalism and putting inappropriate content on the wiki. RE Ok, but I thought it was UMG. I hate him so much, and I wanted to help! Sorryz :) Meme911 (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 How did PabloLePablo unban himself? UMG the "Great" Ultimate Koopa Gamer banned both you and Pablo. I beg you to STOP MESSING WITH MY WIKI!! I have every right to contribute on my wiki. Well You are just doing this SHIT to antagonize ME! Even Locky isn't causing trouble on my wiki yet. He probably realizes how much of a jerk you are. I also made a deal with Lumoshi on Spongebob Fanon wiki that I can have power on Ultimate Mario Fanon as long as I don't cause trouble on Fantendo. I am NOT causing trouble with Fantendo. ButOne final thing. Here is proof that I am 33 years old. Violation Alert Hey you violated the compromise! I saw that you unblocked yourself from my wiki. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Kyle (UMG) Harrison the Great The reason why I unblocked EOMI was because I wanted to use it as Propaganda to show how bad he is. Ultimate Koopa Gamer soon re blocked him and then I changed the block settings. So we are NOT the same person. Why would you think I would argue with myself? It doesn't make sense? The wonderful nice creative smart Kyle UMG Harrison The Great You are violating the compromise I made with Fantendo. The compromise said that I can't cause trouble on Fantendo and if I do, I get banned. After the compromise I did Not cause any trouble on Fantendo. So that means you can't ban me. Also ULG blocked you and UKG Unblocked me. What's you're explanation for violating the compromise. *Why did you Unblock my nephew? That is a VERY dumb move. It's similar to the mistake PabloDePablo made when he FORGOT to block ULG but YOU for some reason Unblocked him. I called him and ordered him to block you. *As a reward for their loyalty, I gave them money. Ain't that nice of me? *About my spelling, my spelling is correct. America and Europe spell things differently. For example in America a "vacation" is a travel to a place where a "holiday" is a special celebration day. However In Europe it is vise versa. *And YOU are actually the person sinning. I remember one time on a blog post about North Korea threatening to bombard America, you said "I'm glad I'm not American" which got a bunch of users angry at you. That is 95 percent if not 100 percent egoistical. However I am very humble. It's not bragging to say "I'm a science Guinness" because it's a fact. *However despite the fact that you committed all the seven sins, I am being very merciful and I am giving you the chance to redeem yourself. What you have to do is apologize for calling me an idiot. Then I'll Unblock you. Ain't that nice of me? The nice super smart chemist and the most Ultimate Gamer of all time, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great #How is bribing low? Bribing is very nice. #Why did you think that he wouldn't do that? He's my nephew! #America and Europe spell things differently. "Magor" is the American version of "Major". Also according to my nephew, in the UK a "Shop" is called a "Shoppe". What's you're explanation for that. #Since you made an apology blog apologizing for that comment on the North Korean blog, you should also apologize for calling me an idiot. It was wrong of you to call me an idiot. It's almost as bad as calling me stupid. So please apologize. The wonderful, awesome, spectacular, nice, smart Ultimate Gamer of all Ultimate Gamers, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great #I have a theory that the reason why Locky called me a "six-year-old-on-drugs was only because YOU bribed him with money. Deep Down, Locky secretly supports my theories. #There are two version's of Messages. The American Version, and the European Version. The American version is a headline that has a link to the talk page. The European Version however is where you sign your comments. #Well If you're going to accuse me of spelling words incorrectly, I'm going to accuse you of having incorrect grammar. Somebody sent you a message that said "GRAMMAR is what you need to practice". What's you're explanation about that? #Please apologize. It will benefit both of us. And also please promise to follow the rules on my wiki. I will soon put the new rule I made yesterday on This article to make it official. The great, magnificent, spectacular, nice, smart, Ultimate Gamer of all the Ultimate Gamers, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great! I accept you're apology. Promise to follow the rules on my wiki and I'll Unblock you. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer If you deny the rules, I will block you again for eternity. My rules are for justice. Fantendo's rules are tyrannical. WhenI made the "I Quit" blog post where I was simply protesting against my unfair ban, Sorastitch banned me for eternity. Why do you consider that fair?